Happy Birthday Eunhyuk
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Gak usah pake summary, langsung baca saja ya. HAEHYUK / BOYS LOVE / OS


**Happy Birthday Eunhyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar yang diindikasikan sebagai kamar kekasihnya. Pemuda kelahiran 4 april itu menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan melalui mulutnya. Rasa sesak di dadanya masih terasa meskipun ia sudah mencoba untuk menekan rasa sakit itu.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia menjadi seperti ini. Uring-uringan, galau, sakit hati, berusaha menekan emosinya agar tetap stabil. Ya kurang lebih tiga puluh menit yang lalu pemuda april yang akrab di sapa Eunhyuk itu mendapatkan dua pemberitahuan di salah satu aplikasi ponselnya. Jika saja pemberitahuan itu adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan atau sesuatu yang tak penting, Eunhyuk tak akan segalau ini. Tetapi pemberitahuannya adalah pemberitahuan yang sama dari aplikasi yang bebeda.

Donghae, kekasihnya meng-update gambarnya sendiri bersama dengan seorang wanita yang akrab di sapa Sandara. Dan yang membuat Eunhyuk tambah galau adalah wanita yang bernama Sandara itu juga mengupdate gambar yang sama.

Eunhyuk menatap pintu kamar berwarna putih gading itu. pemuda april yang merupakan lead dance boy band Super Junior itu memantapkan hatinya untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Ia harus meminta penjelasan dari sang kekasih. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Eunhyukkie? Bukankah kau ingin menemui Donghae?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya guna melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"E-eh, Shindong hyung, n-ne hyung. I-ini aku akan masuk," Jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

Shindong hanya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh dongsaengnya itu. Shindong mengangguk mengerti kemudian melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air mineral.

Hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk saat Shindong meninggalkannya. Ia memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi. Perlahan, Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar tidur Donghae dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hae?" Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sembari memainkan laptop miliknya.

Donghae yang merasa terpanggil hanya menggumam sekilas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang ke kamarnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Ia dudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang Donghae tepat di samping Donghae.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sekilas lalu kembali menatap laptopnya. "Hanya online dan mengupdate beberapa status dan photo," jawab Donghae santai. Tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Eunhyuk membuang nafas kecil. Ia ingin bertanya pada Donghae, tapi disisi lain ia takut Donghae akan marah padanya. Ia takut Donghae akan mengaggapnya sebagai orang yang gila urusan, yang ingin mengetahui semua apa yang Donghae lakukan. Tapi jika di pikir lagi, bukankah itu hal yang wajar mengingat Eunhyuk adalah kekasih Donghae? entahlah, Eunhyuk tak mau pusing dengan hal itu.

Eunhyuk memantapkan hatinya, ia sedikit berdehem guna menetralkan detak jantung dan suaranya.

"Ehm Hae, ta-tadi kau meng-update gambar di instagram-mu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan dan hati-hati. Manik matanya menatap lurus Donghae yang saat ini sedang menunduk di depan laptopnya.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Toh tak ada gunanya berbohong pada Eunhyuk.

"A-apa itu gambar tadi sore?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukkan setuju Donghae.

"Sandara juga meng-updetnya di twitternya." Lirih Eunhyuk. Ada sedikit nada tak rela dan nada sedih dalam kalimatnya. Entah kenapa saat mengingat gambar itu, dadanya terasa sakit. Terlebih lagi wajah Donghae dan wanita bernama Sandara itu terlihat senang dan bahagia.

'Apa kau akan mencampakkanku Hae? Padahal ulang tahun-ku sebentar lagi. Atau kau hanya membuat sebuah candaan untukku? Kuharap opsi kedua yang benar Hae,' Batin Eunhyuk.

"Hei Hyuk, kau melamun eoh?" Donghae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang melamun.

"A-Ahni Hae, Kau tak mau turun Hae? Aku ngantuk. Kau akan tidur denganku kan?" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh harap. Entah mengapa kedua matanya memanas.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini malam ini, aku merindukan kamar ini. Sudah seminggu aku tinggalkan kamar ini, jadi malam ini aku akan tidur di sini."

Hati Eunhyuk bagaikan diremas kuat ketika mendengar jawaban Donghae. Bukankah selama ini Donghae selalu merengek untuk tidur dengannya? Lalu kenapa saat ini ia memilih untuk tidur sendiri di kamarnya? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu? apa Donghae akan berpaling padanya? Apa Donghae akan meninggalkannya?

Eunhyuk tak sanggup dengan semua itu. Perlahan, ia membawa dirinya untuk berdiri dari ranjang Donghae. Manik matanya masih menatap Donghae yang saat ini sibuk dengan laptopnya. Matanya kembali memanas, bahkan kristal-kristal bening sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sekali kedip, kristal-kristal itu akan menganak sungai di pipi chubby Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah Hae, aku akan turun ke kamarku. Selamat tidur,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae, Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu. Sedikitnya ia berharap Donghae akan menahannya untuk berkata 'Hyuk, tunggu aku, aku berubah pikiran ingin tidur denganmu,' atau 'Hyuk, kenapa tak tidur denganku saja di sini?' tapi semua itu hanyalah harapan hampa bagi Eunhyuk. Bahkan sampai ia keluar dari kamar Donghaepun, Donghae tak menahannya sama sekali. Mengucapkan selamat malam padanya pun tak Donghae lakukan.

Dengan langkah gontai Eunhyuk turun ke dorm lantai 11 dimana kamarnya berada. Bahkan Eunhyuk mengabaikan tatapan bingung Shindong padanya. Bagi Eunhyuk, yang terpenting saat ini adalah istirahat dan tidur. Ia harap saat ia bangun esok hari, Donghae akan kembali menjadi Donghaenya yang dulu. Kekasihnya yang selalu perhatian padanya. Itulah harapan Eunhyuk.

* * *

.::Happy_Birthday_Eunhyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dari balik selimutnya saat sinar matahari memantul di wajahnya. Eunhyuk menyibak selimutnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tadinya ia pikir ketika ia bangun, ia akan mendapati kekasih tampannya itu berbaring di sebelahnya. Tapi kenyataannya adalah kekasih tampannya itu tak ada di kamarnya saat ini.

Oke, Eunhyuk lelah. Hatinya lelah jika harus selalu mengalah pada Donghae. bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan kepastian dari Donghae tentang gambar yang kekasih tampannya itu update semalam. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berlari ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh member lainnya.

Eunhyuk duduk di kursinya yang ada di antara Donghae dan Sungmin. Matanya berbinar saat melihat nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanya berada di atas meja makan. Ah, jangan lupakan sekotak taco yang juga ada di atas meja makan.

"Hae, apa kau membeli taco untukku?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias. Setidaknya ia sempat lupa dengan sakit hatinya semalam. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Eunhyuk segera mencomot taco yang ada di hadapannya kemudian memakannya cepat. Ia tak perduli dengan tatapan member lain padanya. Hei, Eunhyuk sedang lapar sekarang. Semalam ia harus bergulat dengan kekesalan, emosi dan sakit hatinya pada Donghae yang banyak menguras pikiran dan tenaganya. Dan Eunhyuk butuh asupan makanan sekarang. setidaknya begitulah pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, Hae. Mengapa kau meng-update fotomu dengan Sandara?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Meskipun Eunhyuk kesal dan sakit hati pada Donghae, ia juga harus bersikap sopan kan? Apalagi Donghae adalah kekasihnya.

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan couple DaraHae pada publik. Aku ingin publik semakin mengenal couple DaraHae." Jawab Donghae santai.

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "couple DaraHae? Bukankah orang-orang lebih menyukai couple HaeHyuk? Dan itu adalah couple yang real kan? Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kita berdua." Tanpa sadar, nada bicara Eunhyuk meninggi. Untung saja saat ini mereka berada di ruang Tv dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sini.

"Iya, aku tahu HaeHyuk itu real Hyukkie. Maksudku saat ini adalah couple baru yang akan mengisi acara WGM season berikutnya. Dan couple itu adalah couple DaraHae."

"Tapi, tak bisakah kau menolak acara itu?" Nada Hyukjae terdengar kesal. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Tak bisa Hyukkie-ah, aku melakukan ini untuk Super Junior. Bukankah Super Junior akan semakin terkenal jika aku ikut acara itu? dulu Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung juga pernah mengikuti acara itu, dan mereka sukses besar bukan?" Jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya juga terasa sakit sekarang. ia tak menyangka Donghae akan dengan mudahnya memberinya alasan tentang gambar yang ia update.

"Terserah!" Ketus Eunhyuk. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan kakinya yang dihentakkan ke lantai. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sang kekasih.

* * *

.::Happy_Birthday_Eunhyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Eunhyuk semakin galau dengan sikap Donghae padanya. Donghae jarang menyapanya, Donghae jarang tidur bareng dengannya, bahkan Donghae jarang berada di dorm. Eunhyuk mengerang frustasi. Padahal ulang tahunnya tinggal sehari lagi, yang artinya besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal Eunhyuk berharap Donghae akan menemaninya atau memberinya surprise pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Bahkan saat ini Donghae tak ada di dorm. Tadi pagi pemuda oktober itu pamit keluar untuk melakukan pertemuan untuk acara barunya.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang Tv dimana ada Kangin yang sedang menonton acara komedi. Pagi ini jadwal Super Junior memang kosong, namun malam nanti Super Junior M akan menghadiri acara musik di salah satu stasiun Tv di Korea. Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya kasar di sebelah Kangin. Kangin sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Eunhyuk. Ditambah lagi, wajah Eunhyuk saat ini seperti menyimpan beban.

"Kau kenapa Monkey?" Tanya Kangin. Matanya masih tetap fokus pada layar Tv di depannya.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirya ia menghadap ke arah Kangin.

"Kangin hyung, apa menurutmu Hae benar-benar akan mengikuti acara WGM itu?"

Kangin mengernyit bingung akan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Namun detik berikutnya Kangin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hm, mungkin saja Hae benar akan mengikuti acara itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Hae pernah menanyakan WGM padaku," Jawab Kangin santai.

Eunhyuk semakin gelisah dengan jawaban Kangin. Apa Donghae sangat ingin mengisi acara itu? bersama wanita itu? apakah Donghae akan mencampakkannya setelah itu? ah, Eunhyuk tak tahu. Ia ingin mencari informasi tentang kebenaran berita itu di sosial media, tetapi ia terlalu malas hanya untuk mengakses sesuatu dari internet. Ia sungguh takut jika kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya.

"Aku pulaang~"

Teriakkan yang berasal dari arah pintu membuat Eunhyuk dan Kangin menoleh demi melihat si pemilik suara.

"Kau dari mana hyung?" Tanya Kangin pada orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm-Heechul.

"Aku dari sauna! Ya tentu saja dari belanja pabbo! Kau tak lihat aku membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini eoh?!" Ketus Heechul. Ia melemparkan(?) tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang diduduki Eunhyuk dan Kangin.

Kangin memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap jutek dari sang Cinderella Super Junior itu. Tak ingin mendapat kata-kata pedas lagi dari Heechul, Kangin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan Heechul dan Eunhyuk di ruangan itu. Sesaat suasana diantara keduanya tampak hening hingga Eunhyuk yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Heechul.

"Ehh, Hyung,"

"Wae?!"

"A-aku mau bertanya,"

"Tanya apa?!"

"Me-menurut hyung, a-apa Hae benar-benar ingin berpartisipasi di acara WGM season berikutnya?" gugup Eunhyuk. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Terlalu takut untuk menatap ratu Iblis itu.

"Heeh? Donghae ikut WGM?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya. Eunyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Apa itu tak aneh? Setahuku ikan itu tak suka dengan acar seperti itu. bahkan dulu waktu acara WGM Teukkie hyung, ia sempat menolak jika kau tak ikut." Suara Heechul yang semula ketus kini melembut. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Sekarang ia sudah berani menatap Heechul.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu hyung. Tapi Hae bilang ia akan mengikuti acara itu dan pasangannya adalah Sandara,"

Heechul mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya Donghae akan bersikap seperti itu. Lama Heechul berpikir. Matanya membulat saat otaknya mulai bekerja dan menghasilkan sesuatu(?).

"Ah, Hyuk-ah, mungkin saja Donghae akan mengerjaimu. Bukankah besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu?" Ucap Heechul dengan wajah berbinar seolah telah memecahkan sebuah masalah yang cukup besar.

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias. Mungkin yang dikatakan Heechul benar adanya. Mungkin saja Donghae benar-benar mengerjainya. Lagipula, Donghae meng-update fotonya waktu itu tanggal 1 april kan? Bukankah itu april mop? Ah, Eunhyuk yakin jika Donghae pasti hanya mengerjainya. Donghae tak mungkin melupakan hari ulang tahunnya apalagi meninggalkan dirinya. Senyum Eunhyuk terkembang lebar, sepertinya sedikit beban di hati Eunhyuk sudah mulai terangkat. Setidaknya ia harus menghilangkan prasangka buruknya terhadap Donghae.

* * *

.::Happy_Birthday_Eunhyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 4 sore. Semua member SJ M telah berkumpul di SM Building untuk latihan sejenak. Jam 7 malam nanti member SJ M akan berangkat ke sebuah acara musik untuk mengisi acara tersebut. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Zhoumi, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing untuk berlatih.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh semua member tak terkecuali Eunhyuk. Meskipun lelah, Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang ada di sudut ruang latihan dengan membawakan sebotol air mineral untuk Donghae.

"Hae, untukmu," Eunhyuk menyerahkan botol air mineral itu pada Donghae kemudian duduk di samping Donghae.

Donghae yang menerima botol air dari Eunhyuk langsung saja meneguk air mineral tersebut hingga tersisa setengahnya saja.

"Apa hari ini kau sangat lelah?" tanya Eunhyk pelan. Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Hae, sini aku lap keringatnya," Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari kantong celananya lalu mengelap wajah Donghae.

Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan dari Eunhyuk hanya mengambil sapu tangan itu dari Eunhyuk kemudian mengelap wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Ucap Donghae datar.

"Hae, soal foto yang kau updet waktu itu-"

"Ah, iya, bulan depan aku akan mulai shooting acara WGM bersama Dara. kau harus menontonnya ne," ucap Donghae memotong kalimat Eunhyuk sebelumnya.

Mood Eunhyuk yang tadinya sedang bagus kini berubah menjadi buruk. Matanya memicing tak suka ke arah Donghae. padahal tadinya ia berharap Donghae akan merubah sikapnya padanya. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Mengaharapkan sesuatu dari Donghae sama saja bermimpi di siang bolong.

"Kau terlihat semakin dekat dengan Sandara," nada Eunhyuk terdengar ketus.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kami pasangan yang serasi?"

Hati Eunhyuk memanas. Tanpa sadar ia melempar botol air mineralnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang agak keras mengingat botol tersebut masih terisi setengahnya.

"Mengapa tak memacarinya sekalian?!"

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin? Kau adalah pacarku."

"AHH! Terserah padamu Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae. Eunhyuk bahkan keluar dari ruang latihan dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh pada dirinya dari member lainnya.

* * *

.::Happy_Birthday_Eunhyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Jam 8 malam di stasiun TV KBS, di backstage para member SJ M tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil. Lima menit lagi mereka akan tampil di atas panggung dengan membawakan salah satu lagu mereka di mini album Swing. Semuanya tampak kompak tak terkecuali Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun marah dan kesalnya Eunhyuk pada Donghae, namun di atas panggung ia harus terlihat profesional. Bukankah hal itu yang membangun image dari seorang entertain?

Setelah berdoa bersama yang dipimpin oleh Sungmin, semua member SJ M siap untuk menampilkan yang terbaik di atas panggung.

.

.

Sorak sorai membahana dari para penonton mengiringi akhir dari penampilan SJ M. Setelah menyapa penonton beberapa saat, para member SJ M kembali ke backstage, namun belum sempat melangkah, lampu di atas panggung padam. Hanya satu lampu sorot yang menyala dan itu tepat dimana Eunhyuk berdiri.

_Saengil chukhahamnida~_

_Saengil chukhahamnida~_

_Saranghaneun Uri Eunhyukkie~_

_Saengil chukhahamnida~_

Tak menunggu lama, seluruh penonton dan member SJ M menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa terharu dengan semua itu hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Ia memeluk Sungmin yang berdiri didekatnya untuk meluapkan perasaan bahagianya.

Setelah lagu berakhir, Eunhyuk membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya. Setelah itu, member SJ M kembali ke backstage. Semuanya berpelukan satu sama lain, memberi semangat dan ucapan terima kasih karena sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama tampil di atas panggung.

Begitupun Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Keduanya berpelukkan erat seperti tak pernah ada masalah di antara keduanya. Eunhyuk berharap Donghae akan mengucapkan selamat untuknya saat keduanya berpelukan. Tapi ternyata Donghae tak mengucapkannya. Tak mau berprasangka buruk, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum pada Donghae. mungkin saja Donghae akan mengucapkannya nanti.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran untuk merayakan ulang tahun Eunhyukkie?" Ucap sang menejer semangat. Member lainnya mengangguk antusias. Kapan lagi mereka akan makan gratis seperti ini?

Dengan semangat ke delapan member SJ M berjalan menuju Van mereka. Tapi tunggu, nampaknya hanya tujuh orang yang bergerak. Lalu satu orangnya kemana?

"Kau tak ikut Hae?" Tanya sang menejer pada Donghae saat melihat Donghae tak ikut naik pada Van mereka.

"Ahni hyung, aku ada janji dengan Sajangnim. Tadi ia memanggilku untuk membicarakan soal acara WGM-ku nanti,"

"Sekarang? Tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya. Pasalnya ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan janji macam apa yang dilakukan tengah malam seperti ini?

"Ne Hyukkie-ah, mianhae ne, aku tak bisa ikut ke acaramu kali ini. Ku harap kau tak marah padaku."

Eunhyuk mendelik kesal pada Donghae. ia segera menutup pintu Van tanpa menjawab perkataan Donghae. terlalu malas baginya untuk meladeni Donghae saat ini. 'Dasar tidak peka!' batin Eunhyuk.

Di dalam Van, member yang lain menanyakan Donghae yang tak ikut dengan mereka. Eunhyuk hanya menjawab seadanya bahkan tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan dari rekan-rekannya. Terlalu malas baginya hanya sekedar mengingat nama Donghae saat ini.

Kini ke tujuh member SJ M ditambah sang menejer sudah sampai di restoran yang mereka tuju. Canda tawa terdengar dari semuanya kecuali Eunhyuk. Pemuda april yang saat ini telah genap berusia 28 tahun itu hanya bisa duduk diam. Ia sungguh kesal saat ini. Kekasihnya lebih memilih untuk mengurusi acara barunya ketimbang harus menemani dirinya yang saat ini tengah berulang tahun.

Merasa jenuh dengan pikirannya sendiri, Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari restoran itu. teriakkan para member yang memanggilnya tak diperdulikannya sama sekali. Ia kesal. Kesal pada semuanya. Kesal pada Donghae, kesal pada waktu yang tak memihaknya, kesal pada member lain yang seakan tak mengerti perasaannya. Semakin jauh melangkah, Eunhyuk mencegat sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Tak perduli apapun, Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti hatinya kemana ia akan pergi.

* * *

.::Happy_Birthday_Eunhyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah Eunhyuk sekarang. disebuah rumah makan yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup nayman untuk sekedar duduk dan menyantap makanan. Mata Eunhyuk berbinar ketika makan yang ia pesan telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Beberapa temannya yang ia panggil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Ck, padahal saat ini Eunhyuk sudah menginjak usia 28 tahun tapi sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, Hyuk-ah, kau memanggil kami ke sini hanya untuk menemanimu makan eoh?" Tanya salah seorang teman Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Ne, jadi sekarang kalian berdua makanlah sepuasnya."

Kedua teman Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeleng melihat sifat Eunhyuk. Keduanya duduk di tempat masing-masing dan mulai mengambil makanan.

"Ah, Tunggu sebentar. Jangan makan dulu," seru Eunhyuk cepat. Kedua teman Eunhyuk memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan gemas. Tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruh kami makan, dan sekarang dia menyuruh kami untuk jangan makan. Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran teman Eunhyuk.

"Nah, sebelum itu, ayo kita berfoto." Ucap Eunhyuk antusias.

Sesaat kedua temannya merasa bingung dengan tingkah Eunhyuk, namun detik berikutnya, mereka bertiga pun berfoto dengan Eunhyuk yang memegang piring makanan ditangannya.

"Sekarang, mari makaan~" seru Eunhyuk riang.

* * *

.::Happy_Birthday_Eunhyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai menuju dorm tampatnya bernaung. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tubuhnya lesu seperti tak bertenaga. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ulang tahunnya yang ke 28 akan se-kelabu ini. Tak merayakannya bersama Donghae, tak ada kue dan lilin, tak ada hadiah istimewa. Huh, Eunhyuk sungguh tak menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi kelabu.

Eunhyuk memasuki dorm. Langkahnya berat. Sesaat ia berhenti di depan kamarnya. Ia tatap lekat pintu kamarnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Gelap. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana kamarnya. Dengan malas ia meraba dinding kamarnya, mencari saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu.

KLIK

Lampu menyala.

Eunhyuk tertegun.

Matanya berair.

Nafasnya mendadak sesak karena tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Di sana, di atas ranjangnya tengah duduk seseorang yang telah membuatnya kesal beberapa hari ini.

Lee Donghae

Sang kekasih dari Lee Hyukjae-Eunhyuk- tengah duduk dengan sebuah kue-berlapis krim stroberi dengan buah stroberi diatasnnya-ditangannya. Senyumnya mengembang menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

"Saengil chukhae my baby Hyukkie," ucap Donghae lembut. Donghae turun dari ranjang Eunhyuk dan meletakkan kue yang ia pegang di atas nakas. Perlahan ia menghampiri Eunhyuk kemudian mendudukkan Eunhyuk di atas ranjang sempit Eunhyuk. Satu tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi Eunhyuk yang telah basah entah sejak kapan.

"Jangan menangis baby, kau akan terlihat jelek jika menangis," Donghae mengusap lembut pipi dan kepala Eunhyuk. Menyalurkan kasih sayang dari setiap sentuhannya.

"Hae, kau kah ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya. Bisa saja ini adalah ilusinya karena dirinya terlalu merindukan Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut cherry merah Eunhyuk. Memberinya sedikit lumatan agar pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu bisa percaya.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya ini aku baby?" Ucap Donghae setelah melepas tautannya. Air mata Eunhyuk kembali mengalir. Pemuda april itu seketika memeluk tubuh Donghae erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan Donghae dari pelukkannya.

"Sshh, Uljima baby, mianhae ne. Saengil chukhae my baby Hyukkie," Ucap Donghae lembut. Satu tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Eunhyuk. Dan bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan kata maaf pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukkannya pada Donghae. sesekali isakkannya masih terdengar membuat Donghae tertawa geli.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana jika kita makan kue sekarang? Kau mau?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk malu-malu. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya malu saat ini. Donghae yang gemas langsung menggigit kecil hidung Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengambil kue di atas nakas. Tak lupa mengambil piring kecil dan sendok yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Baby, makannya pelan-pelan," Ucap Donghae saat melihat cara makan Eunhyuk yang berantakan. Bahkan krim kue belepotan di sudut bibirnya.

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir tak jelas. Ia sungguh suka jika Donghae memperhatikannya seperti ini. Eunhyuk masih terus memakan kuenya hingga benda lunak nan basah itu menyentuh bibirnya. Eunhyuk membatu. Donghae baru saja menjilat bibirnya dan itu membuat acara makannya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Donghae hanya terkekeh geli melihat rekasi Eunhyuk. Ia singkirkan kue yang tinggal seperempat itu ke nakas, lalu kemudian ia dekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang kekasih. Donghae masih meneliti wajah Eunhyuk yang seperti tak bernyawa itu. Dengan segera Donghae menyambar cherry merah Eunhyuk. Melumatnya sebentar lalu mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Eungh! Haehh~" Desahan Eunhyuk mulai terdengar saat lidah Donghae bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Donghae menyeringai. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk di atas ranjang sempit Eunhyuk. Keduanya berpelukkan, bergumul dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, lidah yang saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Desahan erotis Eunhyuk terdengar sangat menggairahkan di telinga Donghae membuat libido Donghae semakin meningkat. Donghae dengan lihai mengeksplor seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk hingga membuat Eunhyuk hampir lemas.

Buliran-buliran keringat itu jatuh begitu saja. Menuruni setiap lekuk tubuh dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih, menyatukan diri dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang tiada tara. Sang dominan terus saja memanjakan titik tersensitif dari sang sibmisiv. Desahan-desahan panjang dari kedua insan itu menjadi saksi dimana keduanya mencapai titik kenikmatan yang mereka harapkan sejak keduanya menyatukan diri.

* * *

.::Happy_Birthday_Eunhyuk::.

.

.

* * *

"Kau lelah baby?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Tanganya sibuk membenahi rambut Eunhyuk yang menutupi sebagian wajah kekasih manisnya itu. sedang tangan satunya memeluk tubuh sang kekasih yang masih polos dan hanya tertutupi dengan selimut.

"Aku lelah karenamu Hae," Sungut Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya tertawa menanggapi. Ia gigit kecil ujung hidung Eunhyuk karena gemas.

"Ehm, Hae, mengenai fotomu waktu itu-"

"tak usah dipikirkan baby, aku memang hanya mengerjaimu. Aku meminta Sandara untuk berfoto denganku,"

"Tapi kau terlihat mesra dengannya Hae,"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lebih cocok di sandingkan denganmu baby,"

BLUSH~

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah. Wajahnya terasa terbakar hingga ketelinga.

"Lalu, tentang acara WGM itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Itu juga tak pernah ada baby, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja," jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk dengan segera memukul dada Donghae dengan membabi buta. Bahkan pekikkan sakit dari Donghae tak ia indahkan. Ia hanya ingin menghukum sang kekasih yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kau jahat padaku Hae, kau tak tahu betapa kesalnya aku padamu,"

"Aku tahu baby,"

"Kau tak tahu!"

CHUP~

Donghae menyambar bibir Eunhyuk kilat membuat pemuda itu bungkam seketika.

"Aku tahu baby, makanya aku meminta maaf padamu," Ucap Donghae lembut. Ia semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada sang kekasih, menempelkan wajah sang kekasih pada dada bidangnya.

"Oh iya Hyuk, kau meng-update foto di twitter kan?" selidik Donghae.

"Ne,"

"Kau makan dengan siapa eoh? Aku baru melihat kedua temanmu itu,"

"Mereka teman SMA-ku Hae. Wae? kau cemburu padaku?" Eunhyuk menoel dagu Donghae.

"Berani menggodaku eoh?" tantang Donghae.

"A-ahni Hae,"

"Terlambat baby, kalau begitu, terima hukumannya sekarang,"

"Ahni Hae, a-aku lelah~ Eunghh~"

Dan lenguhan kecil itu menjadi pengantar untuk lenguhan-lenguhan selanjutnya kala aktifitas kedua insan itu semakin memanas.

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

Oke, jadi sebenarnya ff ini bukan murni punya saya. Ide cerita dan plotnya dari salah satu saeng saya. Sebut saja Nisa. Disini tugas saya hanya ngetik dan menambahkan beberapa scene saja, jadi ff ini adalah ff kolaborasi *apa bisa dikatakan demikian?*

Sebenarnya idenya keren banget, hanya saya saja yang buat ini jadi ancur keg gini hiks. Yasudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur #eeaaaa.

Akhir kata...

SAENGIL CHUKHAE URI JEWEL

SAENGIL CHUKHAE URI EUNHYUKKIE

SAENGIL CHUKHAE BIASKU TERCINTA

SAENGIL CHUKHAE, SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR DAN SEHAT SELALU #PEYUKHYUKKIIE


End file.
